


Five Lives, Seven Sins

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gluttony, Kissing, Licking, Lust, MCLUL sin week, Multi, Pride, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: This is what I wrote for the first MCL UL sin week (1-7 July 2019).Candy is on a journey Dante's Inferno style, that's where the intro comes from.It's strange... partially inspired by Sense8 so if you've ever watched it you may have an idea of what the last chapter looks like.





	1. Level 1

_When half way through the journey of my senior year_

_I found that I was in a gloomy wood,_

_because the path which led aright was lost._

_And ah, how hard it is to say just what_

_this wild and rough and stubborn woodland was,_

_the very thought of which renews my fear!_

_So bitter ’t is, that death is little worse._

_These words of gloomy colour I beheld_

_inscribed upon the summit of a gate:_

****

**_All hope abandon, ye that enter here!_ **

_Ok, that was a little dramatic_ , I mumbled while entering the gate.

I found myself in a big, circular room, lighted by torches hanging from its ancient stone walls.

“Welcome Candy,” said a voice at my back. I turned, surprised to find a man wearing a long tunic and bay tree leaves around his head.

“Who are you?” I cried out scared, “Why am I here?”

“I’m Virgil, and you are here to bare testimony.”

“Testimony?” I asked confused, “testimony to what?”

“To the sins that have been plaguing humanity since their creation. You are here to learn, to remember when the people closest to you were possessed by their evil grip, and finally return to amend your ways.”

He pointed to a door in front of us.

“This is the first step of your journey, we’ll meet again.”

He disappeared, and I found myself alone, my only chance to leave that place was to walk through that door and hope to survive whatever waited for me on the other side.

Closing my eyes I took a big breath and, pushing the door open, I stepped towards the unknown.


	2. Gluttony

**GLUTTONY**

_"Gluttony denotes, not any desire of eating and drinking, but an inordinate desire... leaving the order of reason, wherein the good of moral virtue consists."_

“Come on Hyun, campus is this way,” I said holding his arm, trying to guide him in the right direction. It was pointless, Hyun was drunk, and was currently jumping around the empty street. I didn’t know why he’d ended up in this state. I knew he liked to party, I could still remember that time we played never-have-I-ever and danced in my room, but tonight it was just the two of us.

We’d been at the Snake room for a quick date between study sessions, we were supposed to stay out only for a couple of hours, but when we started talking we ended up losing track of time. I just had a couple of drinks while he, instead, kept his coming the whole evening.

He was probably nervous, and I didn’t know why.

I was afraid he might have still been upset about his parents’ divorce, or maybe there was something else worrying him he wasn’t telling me, after all we’d been dating only for a few weeks.

“Look Candy, that’s The Cosy Bear!” he said excited.

“Yes Hyun,” I laughed, “I’m familiar with the place.”

“I remember when you came the first time to leave your CV, you were so beautiful.”

“W-well… thank you,” I replied blushing.

“Of course you are always beautiful,” he added, taking a bunch of keys out of his pocket.

“What do you think you are doing?” I asked when he opened the door of the café.

“Shhh… Candy, we are sneaking in.”

“I can see that,” I replied following him and locking the door behind me, “but why?”

He was at least sober enough to remember to deactivate the alarm.

“I’m hungry, I want some pastries,” he said heading to the kitchen. “They’re so good! New recipe, you have to try some.”

“I’m not sure we are allowed to sneak in the café in the middle of the night and eat Clemence’s pastries, what if she finds out?”

“She won’t,” he set several trays with different kind of pastries on the kitchen countertop, “she overbaked again, ah let’s not forget the whipped cream!”

Well… it wasn’t that big of a deal, and it was probably a good idea to let Hyun eat something, even though he was probably more lucid than I gave him credit for. We would make sure to clean everything before leaving.

We took two stools and he immediately bit into a croissant. I barely nibbled mine, I was trying to find the best words to address the problem.

“Hyun… is everything all right?” I asked tentatively.

“Huh” he mumbled questioningly, his mouth full. “Off coufrse.”

“You’d tell me if there was something… anything worrying you, right?”

He swallowed the last bite of his second pastry and said, “Candy, where is this coming from?”

“Well… you drank a lot tonight,” I replied unsure, “and I know you like cooking and eating, but it’s the middle of the night and… I don’t know, I thought you might be upset about something.”

He looked at me surprised and dropped the piece of cake he’d just picked from the tray.

“You can talk to me about anything, you know? If we are together, I want that to be 100%, I promise I’m going to help you.”

He grabbed a napkin to clean his hands and I knew he was nervous because he couldn’t look me in the eye. When I saw him trying to clean the same spot repeatedly, I put my hand on his.

“Hyun…” I said pleadingly.

He swallowed and, still not meeting my eyes, said, “you’re right Candy, I’ve been acting strangely, and completely inappropriately, but not for the reason you think, I don’t have any particular problem. Yes, I’m still a little sad about my parents, I will always be, and between college and the job here at the café I’m stressed and have very little spare time, but I’m used to it.”

He paused and I gave him some time to order his thoughts and find the courage to continue.

“When I’m nervous I always drink and eat a lot, and the reason I’m nervous is… well, it’s you.”

“Me?” I asked surprised and a little hurt.

“No, wait, it’s not what you think,” he quickly added, finally looking at me in the eye. “It’s really about me, I’m… well… you see…” he started blushing, “I’m not very experienced in relationships…”

“Hyun, me too,” I replied sincerely, “I’ve only had a couple of boyfriends in the past. You’ve nothing to be afraid of, we can set the terms of our relationship together one step at the time.”

“Yes, well… that’s not exactly what I meant. I’ve dated a few girls, but I’ve never liked anyone so much, so completely, as I like you… and well… I’ve never…”

Then it clicked in my mind.

“Oh…”

“Yes, I’ve never slept with anyone,” he said sheepishly. “That night in your room… we came close to it and I was so happy, but then I started panicking, thinking I wouldn’t be good enough. After that I’ve been busy with studying and working and I got even more anxious, so when we had our date last week I thought about going to the cinema and bought so many things to eat. Geez… I’m a disaster. Tonight, I was so nervous that I ended up over-drinking.”

“Hyun, you don’t have to worry about it, we can take things slowly. We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, we won’t do anything at all if you don’t wish to.”

“But I want to,” he interrupted me, “I really, really want to. With you… it’s different, what I feel for you… I know it’s right. I’m just afraid I’m too inexperienced and will mess things up.”

I could tell he was completely mortified, and I wanted him to understand there was absolutely no reason to.

“Hyun, believe me, whatever experience you and I have had before meeting each other, it means nothing.” He looked at me hopeful. “The only thing that matters is that we both want this and that we both feel something deep for one another, the rest comes naturally.”

“You’re right. Still… I want our first time together to be good for you.”

“It will be, for the both of us,” I replied with a smile. Then, an idea crossed my mind.

“You have some cream,” I pointed at my cheek, “here.”

“Where?” he asked touching his cheek.

I leaned over and licked the cream off his face, leaving him surprised and flustered.

“Right here,” I replied with a smirk.

Without unlocking my gaze from his, I removed my shirt, one button at the time and, grabbing the bottle of cream, I sprayed some on my chest.

“I think I’m also a little dirty, mind helping me clean up?”


	3. Level 2

“Welcome back,” Virgil's voice seemed to come from far away, some point beyond my consciousness.

I opened my eyes and found myself laying on the floor, in a room much the same as the one I’d left previously. Virgil was standing next to a second door.

“I remember….” I mumbled confused while getting up, “I was at the Cosy Bear… with Hyun…”

“Indeed, and you saw the extent of his sin, how his own fears lead to the fulfilment of his inordinate desires. But that was only the first step of this journey and we are now on the second level. Beyond this door you will see how the belief of the superiority of one’s own judgment above everyone else’s can lead to wrongdoing and injustice. Go ahead Candy.”

He disappeared and I was left again with only one choice.

I opened the door and found myself in a different world.


	4. Pride

**PRIDE**

_“Pride is the first sin, the coveting of God's likeness in regard to knowledge and operation, […] the desire for perfection and excellence.”_

It was a magical night. Priya and I had gone out for dinner, we’d found this little Italian place where we’d eaten an amazing pasta dish at candlelight, we’d talked about anything and everything drinking a glass of red wine and, at the end, we’d also shared a dessert.

I’d never felt happier before in my life, my relationship with Priya was exciting and sometimes a little dangerous but felt also right and easy. She’d been my friend before anything romantic started between us and she still was. I felt perfectly at ease together and I knew it was the same for her.

“I’ve been really well tonight,” she said smiling, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, her signature move that made me always feel butterflies in my stomach.

“Me too,” I replied sincerely, “I don’t want this night end yet.”

“It doesn’t have to, why don’t we go dancing?” she asked eager, “a good chance to burn the calories from all those carbs we just ate.”

“Well…” I said a little unsure, “you know I’m not that good of a dancer, definitely not as good as you.”

“Oh, come on,” she said as she took me by the hand and lead us to the Snake Room, “you were amazing the other night at the Cosy Bear.”

 _Sure… after a thousand lesson from Morgan I barely managed not to step on your toes…_ I murmured to myself.

When we arrived in front of the club I could immediately hear it… THAT music, precisely that one… salsa! A shiver of dread run through my body, I’d loved dancing with Priya, but those lessons had me put off the style for good.

Priya started shaking her shoulders, giving me a wink and a complicit smile and I yielded, I would do anything for this girl, even dancing salsa again.

We were just about to enter the club when the bouncer stood in front of us, blocking the way.

He looked at us from head to toe, his eyes briefly pausing on our locked hands, and said, “you can’t come in.”

I was surprised but, looking at Priya with the corner of my eye, I could tell she went from shocked to annoyed and then to furious.

“Are you saying you’re not allowing us entrance in this nightclub?” she said livid, her tone cold dead. I remembered what had happened at the movie theatre just a couple of weeks ago, we’d been harassed by a bunch of idiots. That time she’d let go of my hand immediately. Now she was holding it even tighter than before.

The bouncer noted her hostile attitude because he puffed his chest and looked at her crossing his arms. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Any problem with that?”

“You’re the one who has a problem here, several problems actually. Do you know that there are very strict laws against discrimination in this country?”

“Discrimination?” he asked frowning.

“Yes, discrimination. Law 122 subsection B of the penal code declares that every citizen has the same right to access public places, independently of their gender, race, religion or sexual preference.”

“But…”

“And do you know what you risk for breaking this law? Imprisonment up to five years plus compensation for moral damage.”

“Wait a second…” he tried to interrupt her, but Priya was on a roll.

“It’s people like you that stop this country’s social progress. No one is a second-class citizen, and you have no right to make them feel as such. Wake up it’s the 21st century, it’s only backward-looking to discriminate same sex couples.” A small crowd was now assisting the scene.

It seemed that a lightbulb had finally turned on on his head, his expression from surprised and distraught changed to severe and annoyed.

“Are you implying I’m not allowing you in because you’re together?”

“Evidently,” she replied in a challenging tone.

“Very well, please come with me,” he said heading into the club. We looked at each other a little taken-aback, had it actually worked?

We followed him and as soon as we got into the club we noticed something was wrong. The music and dim lights were almost as expected but the atmosphere felt strange. I looked around and noticed that there were only men, old men probably in their sixties or seventies.

“Tonight the club has been rented by the Gay Veteran Association for a private party. Tell me… is either of you girls a homosexual man who fought in the northern war forty years ago?”

Priya and I looked at each other mortified. A few moments of embarrassed silence went by, then we both apologised for accusing him of discrimination and quickly left the place, under his irritated stare.

“That was embarrassing,” Priya said as soon as we turned the corner.

“It was… but also slightly funny,” I replied a little bemused.

“Ugh… please, it’s all my fault. I came to the wrong conclusion too fast and acted as a moral compass trying to teach him how he should behave. This is a bad habit that I can’t seem to break.”

“You’re too severe with yourself, you’re a fighter and you’re right most of the time, you’re going to be a great lawyer.”

“Thank you for your kind words, but I know my shortcomings,” she said with a sad tone.

I couldn’t let an evening that had started so well, with so much potential, end just like that.

I gently pushed Priya in a dark corner of the alley behind the club, we could clearly hear the music from the inside.

“What are you doing Candy?” she asked surprised.

Hands on her shoulders, I trapped her between me and the wall.

“I’m going to prove you that being assertive is usually the right thing to do and can be very enjoyable,” I replied with a smirk, my lips moving closer and closer to hers.


	5. Level 3

I opened my eyes, this time I wasn’t surprised to find myself in another identical room. A new door in front of me, taunting me.

“How can I remember both lives?” I said, knowing Virgil was somewhere in the room. “I was first with Hyun and then with Priya, and both seem as real and concrete to me. How is it possible?”

“The farther you’ll move along in your journey, the more you’ll understand,” he cryptically replied.

“This is the third level, inaction of body and mind distance oneself from goodness, leading to evilness.”

I didn’t know where this journey would lead me, but I had to move on to find out, so I opened the third door.


	6. Sloth

**SLOTH**

_“Sloth denotes a sluggishness of the mind which neglects to begin good..."_

_“It is an inaction of the will which destroys love”_

It was 11pm and I was laying on my bed holding my phone.

Nath was late, again. He was supposed to come pick me up at 9 to go to the cinema, as an apology for standing me up the last time. At this point it seemed he was going to need to apologise twice.

I checked the phone again, nothing. Not only he was two hours late, he hadn’t even called or texted. It was clear we were not going anywhere… I only hoped he was okay. I decided I might as well go to bed.

I went to the bathroom and prepared for the night, removing my make-up and taking a quick shower. After I brushed my teeth, I put on a long t-shirt I was using as a pyjama and headed back to the bedroom. Luckily Yeleen was away this weekend and I had the place all to myself.

I almost stifled a surprised cry when I got there, the room was mostly dark and I hadn’t noticed Nath laying on my bed, his eyes closed, probably asleep. I remembered having left the door open because I thought I was about to leave any minute. I took my keys and closed it.

Standing in front of my bed I thought about what to do, was I supposed to wake him up? We needed to talk, he knew I wasn’t happy about the situation. But he looked so tired, and he probably needed the rest.

With a big sigh I laid on the bed next to him, on my side, giving him my back. A tide of different feelings was drowning me… sadness, anger, worry, but also happiness to see him back here in one piece.

I felt him move on the bed and his arm came to hug me, his body flush against mine spooning me from behind.

“I’m sorry for being late,” he said to my ear, his voice low.

I closed my eyes and basked in the sensation of his body enveloping mine.

“You’ve no idea how much I was worried Nath, you didn’t call and so many scenarios run through my mind… anything could’ve happened to you.”

“I know…” he said squeezing me a little, “I was busy, I couldn’t call you.”

“What were you doing?”

He didn’t reply, and I knew it was again one of the many things he couldn’t or wouldn’t say to me.

“Nath, we can’t go on like this… you said you had a plan to free yourself from these people, but everything is still the same and you’ve been in this situation for years… please go to the police, or at least talk to a lawyer, maybe he can help you cut a deal… please do something.”

A heavy silence set between us. I had to say something, I didn’t want to upset him, but he needed a wake-up call.

“You are right, I know you are,” he said after a while, “I have to fix this, but I’m scared. I don’t care about me, but I’m worried something might happen to you and Amber.”

“Do you think either Amber or I are happy knowing you risk your life every day?” I pleaded. “And do you really think we are all safe now? Anything could happen any moment, if you act we may at least have a chance at fixing this.”

“I know what I have to do… thank you for saying these words, I needed to hear them.” He hugged me closer to him and whispered in my ear, “you’re my anchor Candy, you are the only one who can keep me grounded. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m here for you Nath, always.” I said, my hand coming behind me to cup his face, “I’m not going anywhere.”

I felt his fingers move on my belly to caress my hip, and then slip down on my thigh, resting at the hem of my t-shirt.

“Is there anything I can do show you how committed I am to please you?” his hot breath to my ear and his delicate touch on the naked skin of my thigh made me shiver.

“Surprise me,” I murmured.

“Mmm… I have a few ideas.”

And slowly, almost teasingly, his hand slipped under my shirt.


	7. Level 4

“Nath…” I moaned opening my eyes.

I was again in another room. I wasn’t surprised anymore at this point, but I was annoyed. I knew I wasn’t supposed to be there. I felt like my soul was fragmented, parts of me were still in the worlds I’d left behind.

“I don’t like this trip you’re making me take. I want to go back.”

“Back where?” Virgil replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Which one of the lives you’ve lived so far is the one you want to go back to?”

I remained silent. I didn’t know how to reply. Each one felt as real as the other.

“Step beyond this door, there’s still a lot to see and comprehend.”

I didn’t have other options, so I did as he suggested.


	8. Envy

**ENVY**

_“Envy is sorrow over another's good.”_

“Is this seat taken?”

I turned to see Matt, a guy I’d recently met during a groupwork. We had a few classes together, he was very nice, and we had lots of things in common, starting from our love of contemporary art.

“Not at all,” I smiled, “please seat.”

He smiled back and we started chatting amicably, there were still a few minutes left before Rayan’s class started.

“Hey, did you see the posters around town about this new gallery opening? Apparently they’re hosting some of Marcel’s pieces.”

“Marcel? The new up-and-coming artist? He’s getting really well known,” I replied excited. “I heard about the gallery but didn’t know they were going to showcase some of his art, now I’m definitely going to take a look.”

“Well, why don’t we go together? The opening is this Saturday, I could pick you up at 6pm and we could have dinner first?” he asked blushing a little.

Wow… had he just asked me out?

I was rummaging through my brain trying to find a good excuse to say no, when we heard someone loudly clearing his throat.

“Class is starting now, please continue your private conversations afterwards.”

Had he heard? I looked at Rayan nervously. He seemed fine, normal even, but I could tell his movements were a little stiffer than usual while he organised his papers, and a vein was strangely pulsing at his temple.

“Today we were supposed to talk about heroic figures in comic books and visual novels, but I’ve decided to take a page out of Prof. Lebarde’s book and discuss about your thesis.” Several ill-concealed groans from the students could be heard at those words, Rayan ignored them and continued, “I think you’re going to find useful receiving feedback from a different source. Any volunteer who wants to come here and summarise their thesis for us?” 

I saw Melody immediately raise her hand, turning around in my seat I also noticed a couple of other willing people.

“Matt, please come here and describe your project.”

Okay… Matt hadn’t raised his hand at all.

“Oh… y-yes… of course.”

Approaching the desk with unsure steps, I could tell he wasn’t very happy to be doing this.

“Tell me, what’s the title of your thesis?”

“Martin Seal and the new wave of impressionism in the 21st century.”

“Mmm…” Rayan replied unimpressed, “I guess not everyone can pick innovative and interesting topics. Please go ahead.”

It was a bloodbath, I felt sick for poor Matt looking at the scene. In just ten minutes Rayan managed to find five different problematic points that would require extensive rewrite. All the advice he gave were constructive and I was sure Matt’s thesis would definitely improve after he incorporated them, but I could hear an underlying hostile tone in Rayan’s commentary that wasn’t typical of him. After that Matt came back to his seat, he didn’t say a single word while other people, the ones who had actually volunteered, had their turn. When class ended, without a second look or goodbye, he just collected his stuff and left.

I pretended to look for something in my bag and waited for everyone to leave the room. When I was sure Rayan and I were alone, I went and stopped in front of him, at the other side of the desk.

“I know what you’re going to say,” he uttered before I could open my mouth. “I’ve been completely unprofessional, I apologise.”

“It’s not to me that you should apologise, but why Rayan? Even if you heard him asking me out… you know that I would never…”

“I know,” he interrupted me, “I know, I know, I wasn’t jealous or, at least, not exactly. It’s more complicated than that,” he said looking defeated.

“Rayan…”

“I was envious,” he spat out, “I saw him talking to you, laughing, sitting close to you freely in public… everything I’m not allowed to do. And when he asked you out… I imagined how normal and nice it would feel for you dating him, even a simple thing as a dinner or a gallery opening. I would die to do all that with you in the sun, instead I’m forcing you to hide in the shadows with me every day.”

He looked down at his hands, that were absently playing with his papers, “there’s a darkness in me Candy, it’s ugly and selfish, and it’s what makes me hold on to you with my tooth and nails, instead of letting you go to enjoy the life you deserve.”

My heart broke at how upset he was, this wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t news.

“Rayan, I knew exactly what I was signing myself up for when I decided to be with you.” I went to the auditorium door and locked it, he looked at me surprised. “I haven’t regretted it one single time.”

I joined him behind the desk, gently pushed him to sit on his chair and, cupping his face with my hands, said, “I’d prefer to live forever in your shadows than spend even a single moment in someone else’s light.”

He was looking at me completely fascinated, with my fingers I drew the shape of his lips and whispered, “show me your darkness.”


	9. Level 5

Another level, another room.

“Coveting someone’s goods and feeling sorrow over someone else’s fortune is a great sin, but acting on it is even worse.” Virgil said, “Humans have always the choice to not act upon their instincts, it is our actions that determine our moral stand.”

“That’s not all, is it? Something’s missing. I can feel it.”

“Indeed. You’re about to have further confirmation of how acting on one’s instincts can lead to great evil…”

“Enough, I know what to do.” I said pushing the door.

“See you on the other side.”


	10. Wrath

**WRATH**

_“Wrath_ _destroys justice. Rather than seeking a just solution to a disagreement, it resorts to violence of mind and body in order to punish an offender. It is an exaggerated […] response to an injury that ought to be resolved rationally.”_

His body was moving against mine in sensual and expert motions. His hands on my hips were guiding me towards his, and I could feel him everywhere.

I was exactly where I belonged. In his arms.

My fingers were playing with his hair, but I wanted his lips on mine, so I raised on my tiptoes and drew closer to him. Our kiss was languid and slow, we took our time to taste each other, the piercing beat guiding our movements, the darkness hiding us from the world.

Suddenly a blinding flashing light took us completely by surprise, and we tuned to see a guy taking pictures of us.

Ouch… and we thought we would be safe at the Snake Room if no one saw us sneaking in.

“Fuck!” Castiel cursed throwing himself immediately in front of me.

“Come on guys, keep kissing,” the idiot said, which made my boyfriend explode in anger.

“Cancel the pictures immediately,” Castiel shouted while reaching for the guy. He grabbed him by the shirt and shook him violently.

Surprised, the paparazzo let the camera fall to the floor, a suggestive crack sound followed by pieces rolling around on the floor.

“Dude!” he cried out, “my camera!”

“Be thankful that’s not your nose,” Castiel said pushing him away.

The guy almost fell to the floor, but he recovered his stance and started cursing against us.

“I’m just doing my job asshole,” he spat out while Castiel ignored him and turned to head back to me. I could tell he was still incredibly angry and was trying to restrain himself.

“Fine, go back that slutty girlfriend of yours…”

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Castiel stopped and, without giving it a second thought turned around to punch the idiot in the guts. The guy collapsed to the floor with a loud groan.

I immediately run to Castiel and put my arms around him, he was out of his mind with anger, wanting to keep beating the guy.

“Castiel, please,” I begged him, “that’s enough, let’s go.”

“I’m going to kill this prick!”

I stood in front of him and grabbed his head win both my hands, forcing him to look down at me in my eyes.

“Please… take me away.”

At those words he seemed to get back some sense, taking me by the hand, without sparing the guy still writhing on the floor a second look, he led the way out of the main room, to a set of stairs at the back.

I thought we would go back to his place, but we went upstairs and found ourselves in a room full of equipment and musical instruments, and I remembered he told me his rehearsal room was right above the club.

Locking the door behind us, he went pacing around the room while I looked at him worried.

“I hope you and the band won’t get into trouble because of what just happened…”

“I don’t give a shit,” he said angrily, “the asshole deserved way more than just a meagre punch.”

“Still… you need to keep your head in the game, this isn’t the first time you get mad at a paparazzo, this is your life now, you need to get used to it.”

“I know, I know” he interrupted me, it seemed my words were not helping him calm down at all. “When it’s just me I can deal with it, but when they target you too I lose it completely.”

“Hey,” I stopped him by grabbing him by the arm, “do you see me complaining? Sure, it’s a little annoying but I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

I could still feel him shaking with rage, I had to calm him down, I wouldn’t have put it past him to run back downstairs to keep beating the guy. So I threw myself at him, our bodies flushed against each other.

“You need to redirect your anger to something else, something more pleasing and less incriminating than beating people up.”

My hand went to his belt buckle and I started undoing it.

“I guess I’m gonna have to show you...”


	11. Level 6

“That’s enough!” I cried out once I found myself in a new but again identical room.

“I don’t want to do this anymore; I want to go back!”

“You reached the end of your journey. You’re free to chose now.”

I looked around and I saw the five doors I had already walked though.

“Are you saying I can go back to any of the lives I’ve experienced?”

“Anyone. Yours is the choice.”

It sounded too good to be true, but something was stopping me. What to do? How to choose? I felt it in my soul, I was each one of the Candys who had lived those experiences, each one of those lives was mine.

And then I saw it, at the opposite side of the room. Another door. It was calling me, and I knew that was MY door. I reached it without a second thought.

“Don’t do this, Tetrakys.”

I turned around surprised.

“How do you…”

“How do I know that’s your name? Your real name? Because _you_ know it. I’m just a fragment of your imagination, un unoriginal one I’d say. This journey was for you, because you’ve never been able to pick one single path in this story, you always want more, and this is your greatest sin here. And thank God this is only University Life’s sin week otherwise there would have been at least three extra doors to cross. It’s finally time for you to free yourself from this greed that forces you to spend so much time and APs. Don’t go through that door, you’ve never written what you’re about to write, there’s still hope to save yourself.”

“My dear Virgil, we both know how this story is going to end,” I said pushing the door which was larger than the others because it encompassed two sins.

“I don’t have to choose; I can have it all.”


	12. Greed & Lust

**GREED**

_“One man cannot over-abound in external riches, without another man lacking them, for temporal goods cannot be possessed by many at the same time. […] The man sins against himself, because it causes disorder in his affections.”_

I was back in the café’s kitchen, sitting on the counter with Hyun between my legs, licking cream off my chest. The warmth of his tongue and the cold of the cream were creating an enticing feeling on my skin… it made me want more.

At the same time I could feel Priya’s lips on mine, we were in the alley behind the Snake Room and music was coming from the open back door. Our bodies were moving in a sensual rhythm and her hands were caressing my arms, nails slightly grazing my skin, sanding shivers up my spine.

Nath’s hand slipped under my panties and started caressing between my folds. I could feel his warm breath over my neck. His calloused fingers found my clit and waves of pleasure ran through my body. I closed my eyes lost in the sensations he was creating.

“My darkness?” Rayan whispered in my ear. He had bent me on his desk, raising my skirt he had ripped my panties, exposing my butt to his hungry gaze. His hands came to my cheeks and started groping with possess.

“Did you like making me jealous?” he said in a low dark voice, “I should punish you for that.”

I felt a sudden sharp pain and realised he had just spanked me. The realisation excited me like never before, and I knew I was getting wetter by the minute.

“Look at me, Castiel” I whispered, our lips a breath away from each other. We were sitting on the couch of his rehearsal room, me straddling him. I had one hand in his hair, forcing him to look at me, while the other was tightly holding his length.

“I want to feel you inside me…” I said, and used the head of his cock to tease my entrance.

We both moaned and I knew we couldn’t resist any longer. I slowly slid along his length, until he filled me to the hilt.

I was with each one of them, and I could feel them everywhere.

Hyun’s tongue found my nipple and started licking around it, the taste of the cream and my skin mixing in his mouth. The rough but gentle feeling on my soft skin intensified when he started sucking and a moan escaped my lips.

“I want you to feel good Candy…”

Priya’s lips were expertly moving on mine, their softness against mine was making me dizzy and when she deepened the kiss I could only lean on her, our chests pressing against each other. She grabbed my hips and lead us into a sensual dance, her leg between mine, her knee pressing on my core.

Nath’s mouth came to my neck and started kissing languidly along its length. The feeling of his lips on my skin, combined with the movements of his fingers on my clit made me shiver with pleasure. His strong body was flush against mine, completely enveloping me, making me feel like he was about to devour me whole.

The pain on my backside mixed with pleasure when Rayan’s hands kept striking harder and harder, alternating every hit with gentle caresses. The contrast between hard and tender touches was inebriating and I almost jumped with excitement when I felt his fingers moving down between my cheeks, enticingly stopping at my back-entrance.

“Once I make you mine,” he said in a dangerous but incredibly arousing tone, “I’m going to take you everywhere…”

I was moving up and down on Castiel, his length filling me completely. Our breaths mixing while our lips were barely touching. His hands grabbed my hips and expertly guided my movements, hitting all the right spots.

“Take me Castiel...” I whispered, and I saw hunger in his eyes. With one quick movement he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me with my back to the couch, hands holding my wrists, his strong body pressing over mine, completely at his mercy.

Hyun’s tongue… Priya’s lips… Nath’s fingers… Rayan’s touch… Castiel’s movements… it was too much.

With one final moan I came and, in that moment, I knew I had everything I wanted.

**LUST**

_“The sin of lust is of voluptuous emotions, […] sexual pleasures unloosen the human spirit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this, please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have to say, though, this conclusion is not completely correct.  
> To have everything Lysander, Armin and Kentin should be back in the game.  
> (Clear demonstration of how greedy I really am)
> 
> Also, was it clear that Lust is for you dear reader? We both know you clicked on this fic because of the Explicit rating ;)


End file.
